Love Will Find A Way
by sumerjoy11
Summary: Based off the song, Love Will Find A Way, from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Enjoy! :D


All Dodger could do was run.

The mutt ran through the city, hoping to find who he was looking for. He looked under every car. He peeked into every alley. He even searched through every garbage can. Still, he could not find her.

Earlier that day, Dodger had introduced the gang to a girl he had been seeing for a while now. Her fur was cream colored. Her eyes were large and purple. Anyone who saw her thought she looked like an angel. This "angel", in fact, was named Angel. She caught Dodger's eye one day during his usual strolls through the city, and he was hooked on her ever since. The gang seemed to take a huge liking to Angel. She acted as if she were a long lost member of their gang. However, their opinion about her was about to change.

"So, Miss Angel, how did you end up wandering in these horrid streets?" Francis the bull dog asked.

Angel gave Dodger a nervous glance before saying a word. After she received an approving nod from Dodger, the girl spoke.

"Well, you see, I used to belong to….to….."

Einstein the Great Dane interrupted.

"Where? A circus? A pet store?"

Angel giggled. "No." The girl glanced away nervously. "I used to belong to…Buster's gang."

Each of the gang's members' jaws dropped. All, except for Dodger's. Dodger already knew Angel's story.

"Buster?! You mean that scoundrel who's been after us because of the death of his cousins, Roscoe and DeSoto?!" Francis exclaimed.

"Yes, but I…."

"Dodger, this girl ain't nothin' but trouble! She's messin' with you to try and get our weaknesses!" Rita shouted.

"No, Rita, you got it all wrong! She never liked Bus…."

"An amigo of Buster ain't an amigo of us!" Tito said with a snarl. "The chica's gotta go!"

"Hey! I'm the one who calls the shots around here!" Dodger shouted. "And I say she stays!"

"Well, oh fearless leader, it's four against two. Majority rules. The chick's leavin'."

"Tito, you don't know her like I do! You _all_ don't know her like I do!"

Dodger turned his head towards Angel, smiling at her lovingly.

"Angel is the most trustworthy dog I've ever met. Not to mention, the most beautiful dog too. She's sweet and fun, and I love her."

He then turned to his gang with a frown.

"She gave me her word that she has nothing to do with Buster anymore."

Rita's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, Dodgie baby, but we all know how sneaky Buster is. Your precious Angel could be a spy. She has to go, Dodge."

Dodger walked up to Angel, nuzzling his head against hers.

"Don't listen to them, Ang. I'm the gang leader. You're stayin', whether they like it or not."

Angel sighed before taking a step back away from him.

"Dodger….." Angel's eyes glistened with tears. "I can't stay where I'm not welcome."

"Ang, I want you here! They…."

"They don't want me here, and I don't wanna cause anymore problems for anyone. I'm sorry, Dodge, but I gotta go."

After she said this, Angel ran out of the barge. Dodger's eyes widened as he watched the girl of his dreams leave.

"She was nothin' but trouble, Dodge. You're better off without her."

Dodger's eyes were full of anger as he snapped his head towards the gang. He let out a low growl.

"She's not trouble!"

"Yeah she is, man!" Tito exclaimed. "I bet she doesn't even love you!"

"She does love me! For me! I'm gonna prove you all wrong!"

All Dodger could do was run.

He had to find her. He had to let her know that no matter what, he loved her and he was gonna make her a part of the gang, whether they liked it or not. He was gonna give her a true home. Something Angel always wanted.

Dodger's hopes of finding Angel were beginning to fade. New York City was huge, and this dog simply did not have enough energy left to search the entire city. The mutt sighed as he slowly entered Central Park. If he had to pick a place in the city to take a nice long rest, it had to be this place.

As he made his way through the park, Dodger noticed a few couples around him. Two squirrels sat on the branch of a tree, nuzzling each other lovingly. A human couple walked past Dodger hand in hand. Up in the sky, two birds flew closely together.

"Now," he thought. "If only I had _my_ special someone with me."

The dog decided to sit and take a break from walking. He looked up at the sky and sighed as he gazed at the stars.

Unknown to him, his beloved Angel was watching him from behind. The girl sighed, then smiled as she slowly made her way towards him. Dodger jumped a bit when he heard the soft sound of footsteps in the grass. He slowly turned his head towards the source of the sound. A wide smile crept over his muzzle when he saw Angel smiling at him sweetly beneath the moonlight. Angel's eyes lit up as Dodger ran towards her. Angel didn't hesitate to run towards him. The lovers soon embraced in a loving nuzzle.

"Ang, I was so worried about ya!" Dodger exclaimed as he nuzzled his head against her back.

"Dodge," Angel said in a loving tone. "You came all the way out here, just to find me?"

Dodger took a step back and smiled as his dark brown eyes gazed into her twinkling purple ones.

"'Course I did, Ang. You left without sayin' goodbye." The mutt let out a chuckle.

Angel laughed as she nudged him playfully.

"And do you really expect the gang to take me in? Even if you tell them you ran half way across the city just to find me?"

Dodger sighed as he nuzzled his head against hers.

"I dunno, Ang." The mutt smiled. "But I think love will find a way. Love _always_ finds a way."


End file.
